Mystery London
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: We write the year 1894 in London. The time of the great Shearl- I mean, the great Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant Wat- um, Mai Taniyama! Follow the two of them and their "irregulars" through the tricky cases in London. Welcome to Mystery London, where nothing is quite as simple as it seems, or as some might say, where the culprit is not always the one holding the murder weapon.
1. Rain

**Mystery London**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt)**

**Chapter 1: Rain**

_9th September 1894 _

The young lady hurried down the crowded streets of London. She squeezed her way through the crowd of people, obviously in a hurry. Her beautiful yellow dress that reached her ankles was starting to turn brown at the tips, due to the mud that was everywhere on the streets. A raindrop hit the tip of her nose and the young lady stopped for a second to hold her hand out, just to be hit by more raindrops.

Although it was very unladylike she cursed quietly. Her mother would hit her over the head at this point, that is if she wouldn't have died two years ago.

She wrapped the light brown coat, that was just a little shorter than her dress, tighter around herself before sprinting down the road. Soon enough she reached a three story high building with the number 224 b. With a few strides up the steps she reached the door. For one second she seemed to hesitate before knocking on the door.

A tall man opened up. "Excuse me, could I please speak with, Kazuya Shibuya? It's very important." The young lady said.

"The young master is very busy right now, he requested me to not let him be disturbed." The man answered.

"It's alright, I can wait." The lady answered.

"Miss, I don't think that he will be available in the next few hours." The man tried to tell her to leave, put in a nice way.

"Alright, fine." The lady said and turned around. "Have a nice day." She called over her shoulder.

"You too, Miss." The man answered before closing the door.

As soon as the door closed the young lady turned back around and went up to the door. Instead of knocking a second time she sat down on the top step, ignoring the rain and the weird looks from the other people. This would be the second time she would have been hit over the head by her mother that day.

When the tall man opened the door wearing his coat a few minutes later he was surprised to see the lady from before sitting on the top step in front of the door. Her cloths were soaked and she was obviously freezing. The man let out a sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry, but my master doesn't want anyone in the house, he even sent me out." He said.

"N-no probl-lem. I'll j-just wait." She spoke with the strongest voice she could bring up.

The man let out another sigh. "I'll be right back." He said before entering the house once more.

A few minutes later the man came back with an umbrella, a blanket and a cup full of steaming tea. He opened the umbrella and held it over the young lady and passed her the tea cup before rapping the blanket around her.

"T-thanks..." She mumbled and smiled up at the man.

The man sat down next to her, still holding the umbrella over them, and just like the girl earlier, ignored the looks from the other people and the wet floor. They sat like that for a few minutes before the young lady broke the silence. "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly.

"You remind me of my daughter. She was about your age when she went missing." He answered in a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled and looked down into the now half empty tea cup.

Again silence fell between the two, but this time it was broken by the man, as he coughed lightly and got up. "Anyway, I have places to be. Good luck waiting for the young master." He said and dusted himself of.

He walked down the last three steps and was about to disappear in the crowd when the young lady called after him. "Wait! Mister, don't you want your umbrella?" She called.

"No, you need it more than I do." He answered.

"Then at least tell me your name!" She said.

"My name is Koujo Lin. And your's?"

"Mai Taniyama! Thank you again, it was pleasant meeting you Mister Lin!" Mai called.

Lin flashed her a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

~SweetTarts4u~

In the next few hours nothing special happened, unless drinking the rest of the tea is special. The streets where now empty, only a few carriages passed by every once in a while. There was only the sound of the raindrops, and as long as no thunder was heard Mai could sit there the rest of the day.

She let out a sigh and started humming. Soon she stood up and twirled around in the rain, dancing to her own made up song. And that would be the third hit she would have gotten that day.

Unknown to Mai a young man was looking out his window on the second floor watching the rain and was, when he noticed the young lady, watching her interested, amazed and amused. He knew that someone wanted to see him four hours ago and he was very surprised that the young lady was still there.

The young man decided to have mercy with her and listen to her problem, after all she waited four hours. He watched her sit back down on the top step before he made his way down the stairs to the entrance. Before opening the door he paused, thinking for a second, then he decided to keep her little show to himself, for the time being at least.

Mai turned around surprised when the door opened. When she saw a black haired handsome man standing in the doorway she new what all the noblewomen were always chatting about when she over heard them talking on the streets. She quickly stood up and faced the man that was Kazuya Shibuya. "Excuse me, um, are you Mister Kazuya Shibuya?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes, that would be me." Kazuya answered.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. I would like to talk to you, but I would rather do that inside." Mai said and picked up the blanket, the umbrella and the tea cup.

"Follow me." He said and lead her inside to his office.

"You can set that down over there." He said well sitting down at his desk. Mai put down the things and sat down across of the man she had been waiting to speak to.

"State your problem." He demanded. Mai shot him a short glare for the demanding tone, she wasn't his servant! She then closed her eyes and told herself to remain calm, before opening them again and starting to speak.

"I bet you have heard from the stolen jewels that belonged to the queen. Which is actually the main reason I am here-" Mai noticed that Mister Kazuya was about to say something and held her finger to his lips, only barely touching them. She would have daydreams about how soft they were later, but she didn't have time for that now.

She took her fingers off his lips and continued, "As I was saying, all the other detectives and the police are going crazy over the fact which is why they just ignored me."

"The fact is that there has been a murder. I borrowed the file from a friend that works for the police. It seems like it's a Jack the Ripper copycat, that fact worries me. Is it a one time thing or not." Mai said and pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

"Due to the rain I didn't bring the whole file with me, but I could run home and get them." She said well Kazuya read through the piece of paper.

"It could also be that he is on the move again, but considering that it has been three years it is unlikely and weird, but not impossible."

"If, and I say if, this is Jack the Ripper, I personally want to be there when he is caught and hanged. That bastard-" That would be the fifth hit that day, "-killed my mother. I know it is childish and it is hard to say who was killed by Jack the Ripper and who tried to copy. But after three years? I don't think this is the work of that sick man."

"At that point I agree. His victims never had marks of a struggle on them, this one does." Kazuya jumped in after he read the report. "There is also the fact that no organ is missing, she is only slit open."

"Kazuya, that was disgusting." Mai said.

"No, that was work." He answered.

"Anyway, interested?" Mai asked.

Kazuya though about it. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't interested, the question was, will he let this woman, Mai, help him. He looked her in the eyes for a second before turning to the window. He saw her staring at him through her reflection in the glass. He'll take the case if she reacts right to what he will say next.

"I know I'm handsome, but do you really have to stare at me non stop?" he asked and smirked at her after he turned around to face her. That would so be the first hit over the head for Kazuya...

Mai almost gasped before practicably exploding with anger. "Ugh, you're such a, a narcissist! I don't care if I ever see you again or not, but when I do I'll refer to you as Naru the Narcissist! How rude."

Kazuya, now nicknamed Naru, raised his eyebrow at Mai. That was unexpected. Well, then it was decided.

"Mai, calm down." Naru said.

"Now he's telling me what to do! Calling me by my first name too! What-"

"Mai, I am taking your case, but I could always reconsider that." He said, effectively making the young hyper girl quiet down.

"You are taking the case?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I believe I just said that." Naru answered.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Mai said and hugged Naru for a split second before jumping away from him. Mai's sixth hit for the day.

"Sorry, bought that." She mumbled and grinned childishly.

"So, let's get that file you were talking about." Naru said seemingly not disturbed, seemingly...

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon! ( Same goes for my other story.)**


	2. Irregulars

**Mystery London**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt)**

**Chapter 2: Irregulars**

_10th September 1894_

Naru stayed up the whole night going through the file that Mai had, yes only one, but one huge one. So, the next morning, Mai was surprised to find that Naru has fallen asleep sitting in her favorite armchair. She smiled, he looked as if he had no troubles in the world. With a few quiet steps she reached the couch where she pulled the blanket of of the arm and laid it around Naru's shoulders.

Then she turned around and went in to the kitchen, stepping over the different paper piles, which she assumed, had something to do with the importance of the information written on them. When she reached the kitchen with out knocking anything over with her light-blue knee long skirt she went over to the stove and pulled out a tea kettle from one of the shelves.

As quiet as possible she filled it with water and set it on the stove. Soon the water began to boil. Mai could hear shuffling in the living room which obviously meant that Naru had woken up.

"Naru, would you like some tea?" She called.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh, yes please Mai, you are absolutely golden... Why, thank you Naru. I would just _love _to make you tea..." She mumbled to herself annoyed at the lack of manners.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the kettle started whistling.

~SweetTarts4u~

Naru woke up to shuffling in the kitchen that morning, first he was confused about where he was, but quickly remembered. His client, Mai, quite the interesting girl with her unladylike personalty.

When she came out of the kitchen balancing a tray with two steaming tea cups the paper mess had disappeared into thin air. She set down the tray on the couch table and walked right back into the kitchen only to return with two plates full of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I hope you like it. This is my first time cooking for somebody else but myself." Mai said and set down one of the plates in front of Naru.

They ate in silence and Mai took the dishes back into the kitchen.

"So... Any plans?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit someone who might have information for me." Naru said.

"Wait, shouldn't you be saying we're going to visit? I don't care if you want me to or not, I'm tagging along." Mai said.

"Do as you like." Naru said and put on his coat. Mai quickly slipped into her shoes and pulled over a different coat than yesterday, her brown one was still wet.

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Mai said when she caught up to him outside.

"I believe I have told you that we are going to visit an acquaintance of mine." He answered.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: Where exactly are we going, as in road name or something." Mai said, getting a little annoyed.

Instead of answering Naru stopped in front of a building. "Here's your answer." He said before walking up the few steps leading into the police station.

Mai stared at it for a few seconds before running to catch up to the narcissist.

~SweetTarts4u~

Ayako wasn't very pleased to see Kazuya when he walked into her office as if he owned the place. She knew it had something to do with his ego and pride and all that, but she was surprised when she saw a girl around Naru's age follow him in.

"Ayako, did you get my message?" He asked, not even looking at her.

"Naru! Stop being so rude! You aren't affected by your ego that much that you have a personalty disorder, right?" Mai snapped at him for his manners.

"Personalty disorder, big word for you Mai, isn't it?" Naru riled her up.

"You-" Mai's rant was cut of by Ayako as she cleared her throat.

"So, are you Kazuya's girlfriend?" Ayako asked, grinning like a school girl that found out a big secret.

"No!" Mai immediately almost yelled.

"We're getting of track. Ayako, find anything special?" Naru demanded.

"Well, the woman was defiantly strangled before she was slit open." Ayako said.

"Yes, we figured." Naru answered annoyed.

"Okay, I'll get serious. By the hand prints around the throat of the victim the strangler had big hands and is probably tall, or he has abnormally huge hands for his height. "Also, she was not killed where she was found. She was killed somewhere damp and was wrapped up in something. The cuts were made about four hours after her death."

"Anything else?" Naru asked.

"No, sorry. If I find something I will contact you or Lin." Ayako said.

"Mai, we're leaving." He said, already out of the room.

Mai hurriedly jumped up and ran to catch up to Naru.

~SweetTarts4u~

The two waved their way through the crowd of people, Naru leading, Mai following. Suddenly Naru turned and walked into a dark alleyway. Mai, although with hesitation followed him. They reached a dead end where with white chalk there were notes written on the wall. The title seemed to be 'Memory of days gone by', seeing as it was written over the notes.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Mai asked quietly.

"Just watch." He answered and walked over to the wall. There was a crate in the corner of the alley that Mai hadn't noticed till then. Naru walked over and pulled out a, well, stick out of metal. Then he walked over to the wall and hit on it at different parts. Surprisingly it actually sounded like a tune when he hit somewhere special.

When he finished a little slot opened. "Why, hello boss. What gives me the pleasure of speaking to you?" A voice asked through the slot, well Mai just stood there gaping.

"Everything you have about Jessica Millers." Naru said.

"Alright, give me a second."

The slot was closed again. Mai took the chance to seek answers out of the narcissist. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"It's a mechanism." Naru answered.

Instead of getting frustrated she moved on to the next question. "Okay, then-" Mai's question was cut off by the slot opening again.

"Here you go boss!" The voice said and shoved a file through the hole.

Naru took it and left, without a thank you, much to Mai's displeasure.

"What a jerk!" she mumbled.

"Well, it's Kazuya." The voice said before closing up the slot.

~SweetTarts4u~

**That was it for now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added me as ****favorite! If you have any questions or requests (ideas and similar) feel free to ask.**

**Love you all!**


	3. Jobs

**Mystery London**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt)**

**Chapter 3: Jobs**

After talking to that guy living in a wall Naru went back to his house and requested, in Naru language, commanded Mai to go home, but before she complied she made him promise to stop by that evening to give her an update.

Soon several hours later he did just that. After a short conversation it turned out that Naru hadn't read the whole file yet, but Mai didn't believe him and accused him that he was withholding information. And this is the point where they had another pointless argument. It was like they suddenly developed that habit over the short time they have known each other...

Naru looked around the living room, he didn't really pay very much attention to it, although he didn't need to due to his almost photographic memory. The door to Mai's bedroom was open just a bit and he could see the light blue sheets of her made bed. Next to her bed he saw a night table with a lamp and two alarm clocks on it.

"Why do you suppose you hate your job so much?" Naru asked, switching the theme in their argument and therefore startling Mai.

"I don't hate my job." Mai answered, looking at Naru weirdly.

"You have two alarm clocks (1), no one with two alarm clocks likes their job. It means it's like a chore for you to get up each morning." Naru paused. "You don't hate what I do though. You seem very interested in the world detective work."

(1: The first real alarm clock was invented around that time, but wasn't out for sale, lets ignore that fact.)

"Your wrong, I don't hate my job!" Mai said.

"Maybe not hate, but you strongly dislike your job as a maid." He replied.

"How did you- You know what? Forget it." She mumbled snatching the empty tea cup she had offered some time ago off the coffee table and brought it back into the kitchen.

"So what would the next step be?" Mai called.

"I have to stop by somewhere. You wait here for me to come back." With that Naru stood up and left, the door swinging closed behind him. In the hall Naru quietly did a count down and let a small smile grace his lips when he heard Mai yell his name in anger.

Now he had to hurry or she would catch up and he really didn't want her mixed up with THOSE people...

~sweets~

Mai stopped back into her apartment about thirty minutes after Naru's sudden disappearance. She hadn't been able to find him _anywhere. _With a short huff of anger she sat down on her beloved armchair, deciding to give the man a piece of her mind when he came back.

A few minutes later Mai stood up and started pacing. She knew she shouldn't think that he would just turn up after a mere five minutes. Since when had she gotten so depended on him anyway? She could perfectly do things herself... At that thought she stopped pacing.  
Why wait for that jerk when she could use her time in a much better way?

That made it official, she would use Naru's disappearance time wisely. First Mai started by cleaning up her room. Sorting out cloths that she likes and fits into and the ones that don't fit into those two categories. After that she grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil and her purse, making a shopping list.

Two hours later Mai returned with two bags full of different ingredients she would need for later meals. She made herself a small sandwich before rolling up her sleeves and getting out some eggs, sugar, flour, chocolate and milk.

With a smile she started on the cake. If Naru hadn't turned up by tea time she would have the cake all for herself and she would leave nothing, _nothing, _left for him. Mai didn't know why she was so mad at him, she noticed ow she was doing all this to prove that she could have a great day without tagging along and wondering who killed who...

She admits it, she really does love his job.

~sweets~

**I know, short chapter! But I just want everyone to know: This story is not discontinued and the writer (me) is just very bad at updating, expecialy with a writers block!**

**Sweets**


End file.
